1. Field
The following description relates to a power control method in a wireless power transmission assembly that reduces manufacturing costs by reducing the number of components and increases wireless power transmission efficiency, and a wireless power transmission assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery pack receives electrical energy from an external charging device and, in a charged state, supplies the energy to a portable device, such as a mobile phone or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), for the portable device's operation. The battery pack includes a battery cell for storing the electric energy and a circuit for charging and discharging the battery cell, the discharging being for the purpose of supplying the electrical energy to the portable device.
A common method for establishing an electrical connection between the battery pack and the charging device thereby charging the battery pack with the electrical energy to be used in the portable device, includes a terminal supplying method for receiving the commercial electricity, converting the commercial electricity into voltage and current corresponding to the battery pack configuration, and supplying the electric energy to the battery pack via the battery pack terminal.
However, when the electrical energy is supplied by the above terminal supplying method, an instantaneous discharge phenomenon can occur when the charging device and the battery pack come in contact or are separated from each other, since the terminals of the battery pack and the charging device may have different potential differences.
This instantaneous discharge phenomenon is a particular problem when foreign objects are placed in contact with the terminals, as a fire may break out.
An additional problem is that the electrical energy in the battery pack is naturally discharged into the environment via the battery pack terminal due to moisture. This discharge reduces the lifespan and deteriorates the performance of the battery pack.
Recently, controlling methods and charging systems of a non-contact type, using a wireless power transmission method, have been suggested to solve the above-mentioned problems.